Harry Potter and Spitfire's Return
by Sailor Centauri1
Summary: OoP SPOILERS. Takes place right after book 5 ends. Sirius Black&Original Character
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Spitfire's Return  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. I could only dream. Catherine Black is mine though, and so is this plot.  
  
Authors Notes: This is not even CLOSE to everything that I have for this story. I decided to post a small portion of it and see what kind of response it gets. I am trying VERY hard to make my OC as non "Mary Sue" as I can. So please excuse me if she comes across that way. Please be aware that this is the FIRST Harry Potter story I have ever done. Please review and tell me if I should post any more of it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was an unusually cold July night in Little Whining; but for 15 year old Harry Potter, it was nothing compared to the cold emptiness he had been feeling since the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
The loss of his beloved godfather, Sirius Black, had hit the boy hard. Not even the best efforts of his closest friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger could rouse him from his grief.   
  
He walked slowly and silently along the dark streets between Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent, not knowing or caring where he was going. Nothing mattered anymore. He was tired…tired of all of it. The constant nightmares; the never-ending throbbing in his scare; the knowledge that his life would end in either his own, or someone else's murder; but most of all, he was tired of being alone. Yes he had friends, but he wanted a family.  
  
Sirius had been his family. He had been both a father and a brother to Harry, the one person that Harry could go to no matter what. But after only two short years, Sirius had been ripped away from him.  
  
Damn them! Harry thought angrily as he fought the tears that welled up in his eyes. Damn them all for doing this to me! First my parents, and now Sirius! IT'S NOT FAIR!!  
  
"Nothing in life is ever fair." A soft voice said from behind him. Harry whirled around, his wand pointing directly at the speaker's heart.  
  
A woman with shoulder length sunshine blond hair and soft sapphire blue eyes met his blazing emerald green ones. She wore a long black cloak over what appeared to be jeans and a form fitting red top. She didn't flinch at the sight of his wand, nor did she move to get away from him. Instead she smiled, and it wasn't the smile of someone who was amused. It was the smile one gave to a loved one…the smile Sirius had always given him.  
  
"Who are you?!" Harry asked angrily. Anyone who reminded him of Sirius made him angry. The woman's eyes flickered in sadness, but her smile remained.  
  
"It's my own fault that you don't know me. And I guess my memory was something that Sirius wasn't ready to tell you about."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and his wand arm began to shake. "You…you know Sirius?"  
  
Two small crystal tears escaped the woman's eyes and she turned her head away to hide them. "Yes," came the anguished whisper. "I knew Sirius Black very well." She looked directly into his eyes once more. "I also knew your parents, Harry James Potter."  
  
Harry's whole body began to tremble. No one other than select members of the Order and the Ministry knew his middle name. Who could this woman possibly be?  
  
The woman's body suddenly stiffened. She flicked her eyes from side to side and slowly reached into her cloak, retrieving her own wand.  
  
"Lumos," she muttered. A small light appeared at the end of her wand as she continued to scan their surroundings. Harry, deciding it was probably a good idea to follow her lead, lit his wand as well.  
  
A shadow to their left moved with astonishing speed and knocked the woman over. She rolled on the ground, keeping a tight grip on her wand and came to rest a short distance away. Harry began to move towards her.  
  
"Stay where you are Harry!" she shouted as she began to pick herself up off the ground.  
  
"Yes Potter," said a cold, cruel voice to his left. "You should really listen for once in your life."   
  
The woman froze, her eyes wide in horror as Harry turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Mr. Malfoy? But…but you're in Azkaban!"  
  
Lucious Malfoy smiled evilly. "Correction Potter, I WAS in Azkaban. But thankfully, my master does not abandon his loyal followers." His eyes traveled over to the woman on the ground. "Nor do we Death Eaters abandon our comrades."   
  
Another figure stepped out from the shadows to stand beside Mr. Malfoy under the street light. Bellatrix Lestrange smiled menacingly at Harry. "I see my beloved cousin's death has made you even more careless Potter. You really should watch who you go out with at night." Her eyes traveled over to the woman on the ground. "Ghosts make such terrible company."  
  
The woman's eyes clouded in anger. "I'll give you 'ghost' Bellatrix! STUPEFY!!!" the woman shouted as she leapt off the ground. The spell hit Bellatrix full in the face, causing her to fly backwards. "Harry, RUN!!" she shouted as she sent yet another stunning spell at Lucious Malfoy.   
  
Harry didn't need telling twice. He knew that he was all but defenseless since using magic outside of Hogwarts was still forbidden for him, and he really didn't want to go through yet ANOTHER disciplinary hearing.   
  
He ran as fast as his legs would allow back towards number 4 Privet Drive with the mysterious woman following close behind, occasionally shooting stunning spells behind her to ward off any Death Eaters that followed.   
  
Just as he rounded the corner onto Privet Drive, an impenetrable darkness descended upon him, closely followed by the most mind numbing cold one could ever experience.   
  
Not again… he thought miserably as a group of no fewer than six Dementors glided out from between the cars and houses. Almost immediately a familiar fog began to obscure his senses and he began to hear a woman scream.  
  
"Not Harry! Please not Harry! I beg you!"   
  
But the voice of Lilly Potter wasn't the only one he heard anymore.  
  
"Come on! You can do better than that!"   
  
Sirius… Harry thought in anguish as he was forced to relive the scene that had plagued his nightmares every night for the past six weeks. For such was the power of the Dementors. They brought your worst memories and fears to the surface, completely obliterating any and all happy thoughts with in you.  
  
The blond haired woman rounded the corner just in time to see Harry collapse and the closest Dementor lower its hood, preparing to perform its fatal kiss. Cold fear consumed every inch of her. She had feared that her presence would put Harry in danger, but Dumbledore had insisted she retrieve Harry as soon as she arrived back in Britain, and without any of the other Order members knowing.  
  
A burning anger replaced her fear as the Dementor lowered itself towards Harry. Oh no you don't! I will NOT let you take him away from me as you took Sirius!  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONIUM!" She shouted as she sped towards the scene. A large, silvery, bear like dog erupted from the end of her wand and ran at top speed towards the group of Dementors. It bowled head-long into the Dementor holding Harry, sending it flying into a group of its fellows.  
  
The darkness around Harry lifted and his senses cleared just in time to see the dog chase two more Dementors away. Oh my God…it can't be… but before he could dwell on the thought anymore, he felt himself be pulled jerkily to his feet.  
  
"If you want answers to all the questions I know you're burning to ask, I suggest you make those legs of yours work Harry." She grunted as she pulled him further along the street.   
  
Harry looked at her strangely. Her patronus…is Sirius? A million questions swirled in his mind. Who was this woman? What was her connection to Sirius? How did she know his parents? What the hell was going on?  
  
"Which house is yours?" she grunted as she continued dragging him.  
  
"Nu…number 4. It's my Aunt and Uncle's house."  
  
"Right," she said as she turned into the walk, sparing a quick glance behind her to see if they were still being followed.   
  
Odd, she thought when she saw the street completely deserted. Only two Death Eaters and a half dozen Dementors? Maybe I'm not the reason they attacked. she turned her attention back to the task at hand. Yet another question to ask Dumbledore when I see him.   
  
"Alohomora." She muttered, pointing her wand at the door. She gave a small smile when she heard the lock click and the door slide open.   
  
Harry disentangled himself from her and went to sit on the bottom stair, his body drenched in a cold sweat and trembling slightly.  
  
"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one night. Wouldn't you say Harry?" the woman said with a lopsided smile after she locked the door again. Despite himself, Harry grinned back at her.   
  
"You look so much like your father. The spitting image!" she said with a sad smile as she looked closely at him for the first time. "Except the eyes, you have your mother's eyes."  
  
"How is it…" but he never got to finish his question.  
  
"BOY, GET IN HERE NOW!" a voice bellowed from the living room. Harry groaned and slowly got to his feet.   
  
"Who in the world is that?" the woman asked, disgust evident in her voice as she went to help Harry to his feet.   
  
"That would be my Uncle Vernon."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Dursley? Good grief, I had hoped Petunia wasn't serious when she started dating him."   
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock. "You know my Aunt and Uncle?"  
  
The woman snickered. "Unfortunately. I lived with your mom one summer when we were in school. I don't think your aunt liked me very much."  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked finally as she helped him stand. The woman stopped in front of him, a small smile spread across her pretty face.  
  
"My name is Catherine Black." 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Hey everyone. Well, I finally decided to post the rest of what I have written for this story. A lot of people have read it (though not reviewed) and told me privately that they really enjoyed it and wanted to read more of it, so here it is guys! And FYI for you all, Catherine IS NOT a "Mary Sue".   
  
I have worked very hard to ensure that everything about her is plausible and not too far fetched. Arigatou!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"My name is Catherine Black."  
  
Harry's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Black?! As in…as in Sirius Black?!"  
  
The smile disappeared from Catherine's face and tears began to well in her eyes, but Vernon Dursley's booming voice prevented her from answering.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea to keep his uncle waiting any longer, Harry slowly made his way towards the living room with Catherine close behind.   
  
Vernon Dursley stood in the far corner of the room, his face a fierce puce color. Behind him stood his wife Petunia, a look of anger and fear etched on her boney face.  
  
"Harry!" called a rather relived voice from the couch. "Perhaps you can convince your aunt and uncle that I am not here to hurt them. They don't seem to believe me."  
  
A wide smile spread across Harry's face at the sight of the man on the couch. Remus Lupin returned the smile and walked over to Harry, engulfing him in a hug.   
  
"I came as soon as I heard about the attack. How did you…" But Remus' words caught in his throat at the sight of the woman standing behind Harry.  
  
Harry looked behind him and saw that Catherine had gone deathly pale and was leaning heavily against the door frame. Tears were sliding uncontrollably down her cheeks, though she didn't seem to notice. She seemed to be unable to do anything except stare at Remus.  
  
Remus let go of Harry and cautiously made his way over to Catherine, and Harry noticed that he had started trembling as he got closer to her.  
  
"Ca…Cathy? Is it really you?" Remus asked, his voice barely above a whisper.   
  
"Hello Moony," Catherine choked. "It's been a rather long time."  
  
This seemed to be all the assurance that Remus needed. He rushed forward and grabbed Catherine in a fierce hug. Catherine burst into sobs and hugged him back with an equal amount of intensity. Harry could do nothing but stare in bewilderment at the two of them.   
  
She knows Professor Lupin's Marauder name, her last name is Black, she says that she knows Sirius very well, and she knew my parents. Somebody had better start explaining! Harry's temper began to flare. He hated being kept in the dark, especially when it came to matters like these.  
  
There was an audible gasp from the far corner of the room. "YOU!! I KNOW YOU!"  
  
Harry had all but forgotten that the Dursley's were still in the room. He looked and saw his aunt Petunia step out from behind his uncle, a shaking finger pointing at Catherine. Catherine and Lupin broke apart at the sound of her shrill voice.   
  
"Well, it's nice to see you again too Petunia. And Vernon, you're doing well I presume?" Catherine said with a cold, humorless smile as she wiped away her tears.   
  
"How dare you come into this house after what you and that horrible boy did to her!" Petunia screamed as she advanced on Catherine.   
  
Catherine cocked her eyebrow and stared at Petunia, an amused grin creeping across her face at Petunia's behavior. Harry, on the other hand, was anything but amused.   
  
"How many times have I told you to use their names when you talk about my mum and dad?!" He shouted at his aunt angrily.  
  
Vernon Dursley's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head at the sound of Harry's voice. He stalked towards Harry and back handed him across the face. "SHUT UP BOY! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU AND THOSE FOOLS THAT BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD!" Vernon shouted as he stood over him. Harry held his throbbing cheek and glared daggers at his uncle.   
  
Two showers of red sparks lit the room and struck Vernon in the chest, throwing him across the room into the china hutch.  
  
"Vernon!" Petunia shouted in horror, but she made no move to go to him. Catherine's wand was pointed directly between her eyes, a look of livid anger on her face. Remus ran forward, wand still in hand, to check on Harry.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" he asked as he checked Harry's cheek. Harry nodded but made no move to get up. His eyes were glued on Catherine and Petunia.   
  
"If either of you ever lay a hand on Harry again, I will kill you Petunia Evans. I promise you that." Her voice was deadly calm. Petunia began to tremble and Harry actually saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"I came here to take him with me," Catherine said as she flicked her eyes towards Harry. "I assume you have no objections."   
  
"N...no, do what you want. Just don't hurt me." Petunia stuttered as she slowly inched away from her.  
  
Harry leapt to his feet in anger. "What do you mean 'take me'?!" he shouted at Catherine. "Take me where?" Remus got to his feet and stood behind Harry, a look of utter bewilderment on his face.  
  
"I'm taking you to headquarters Harry. I'll be damned if you stay here for another month and a half. Sirius didn't die so that you could suffer with these morons."  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to think. A part of him was overjoyed that someone was finally going to free him from the Dursley's; but he still had absolutely no idea who she really was.   
  
Remus, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what to think. "Catherine, Harry has to stay here for his own protection. The bond between Lily, Harry, and Petunia must remain intact if Harry is to survive."  
  
Catherine lowered her wand and stared at Remus angrily. "Lily and James didn't die for Harry so that her good for nothing sister could mistreat him. As his last remaining magical guardian," she emphasized the word 'magical' so that Petunia, who was now bending over her unconscious husband, could not ignore it. "I intend to fulfill the promise Sirius and I made to James and Lily when he was born."  
  
"Don't be so thick! Do you think that the Order is going to let them mistreat him?" Remus said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can see that you've been doing a real bang up job over the last 15 years!" Catherine sneered. "What in the world possessed Dumbledore to put him here, I can only imagine."  
  
"Dumbledore knew that he'd be safe here!" Remus shouted. "Lily died for him Catherine! I didn't see you doing that for any of us! Not even for Sirius!"  
  
Catherine's face paled and tears welled up in her eyes again. Remus seemed to realize that he had crossed the line.  
  
"I'm sorry Cathy. I didn't mean that." He said in a much calmer voice as he made to hug her, but Catherine held up her hand to keep him away.  
  
"Yes, you did. And you have every right to think that way." She whispered as she walked away from him.  
  
Harry's jaw hung open as he stared between Catherine and Remus. He had never heard Remus fight with anyone, let alone raise his voice.  
  
"Take the boy and get out!" a voice wheezed from the corner. The three wizards turned their attention to the now semi conscious Vernon. "Get out of this house and never come back! You hear me boy?!"   
  
"Oh shut up!" Harry barked at his uncle.   
  
Catherine burst out laughing at the stunned look on Vernon's face. Harry and Remus looked at her as if she'd gone mad.  
  
"Bet you've been waiting a long time to say that to them, eh Harry?" she said with a grin as she walked towards the kitchen, Remus following close behind.  
  
Harry just stood and watched their retreating backs for a moment before finally following them. But he stopped just outside of the door when he heard them speaking in hushed voices.   
  
"You are just as stubborn and pigheaded as Sirius was, you know that?" Remus hissed at her. "Complete disregard for what's in Harry's best interest." There was a moment of silence in which Harry heard a glass being set down.  
  
"I am doing what's best for Harry. You don't know these muggles Remus. You don't know what they're like." Catherine hissed back icily.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you do?" There was a clear note of sarcasm in Remus' voice.   
  
"Damn right I do! I lived with Lily and her parents the summer before sixth year, remember? I know what Petunia Evans is really like."  
  
"Harry needs to stay here Catherine! It's for his own protection! God, even Sirius understood that!"  
  
"Don't you talk to me about Sirius! I was his wife! I knew him better than anyone!"  
  
Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor. Wife? Catherine is Sirius' wife? He never even mentioned he'd been married. He pressed his ear closer against the door, not wanting to miss a word.  
  
"No, you knew the OLD Sirius. Those 12 years he spent is Azkaban changed him."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?! It wasn't supposed to be this way! Dumbledore's plan…" but Catherine seemed to have said more than she'd intended.  
  
"What? Catherine what are you talking about?" Remus asked in a suddenly calm voice.  
  
"Not here," Catherine hissed. "I'll explain everything once we get back to headquarters. Take Harry upstairs to pack his things. If he wants to, let him say goodbye to his relations. If I have anything to say about it, he won't be coming back to this house ever again."   
  
Harry heard the backdoor open and slam shut, but he remained where he was. He could not believe what he had overheard. Now it was starting to make sense. She's my godmother! That's what she meant when she said she was my last magical guardian. The promise she and Sirius made to my mum and dad was to look after me! But there was one thing that still didn't make sense. So why didn't she show herself until now? Sirius' absence from my life was because he was in Azkaban, but what about her?  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted when the door he was leaning against opened and he nearly fell into Remus.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing?" There was clear concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing," Harry answered hurriedly. He didn't want Remus to know he'd been eavesdropping on their argument. "I was just coming to the kitchen to get a glass of water."  
  
Remus gave Harry a doubtful expression, but decided not to press the matter. "Well, come on. Let's go pack some of your things. I was going to come to pick you up tomorrow; but when Dumbledore told me about the attack, I needed to make sure you were alright."  
  
  
  
Harry simply nodded and led Remus up to his bedroom. It was rather small, but it was like a palace compared to the cupboard under the stairs where he had spent most of his life.   
  
It didn't take Harry long to gather all of his belongings and pile them onto his bed. His owl, Hedwig, was actually out hunting, but he was sure that she would find him at Grimmauld Place. After all, he had spent quiet a bit of last summer and all of the Christmas holidays there.   
  
Remus gave a flick of his wand and all of Harry's things packed themselves neatly into his school trunk.  
  
"Umm…Professor Lupin?" Harry began tentatively. Remus held up a hand, stopping Harry before he could continue.  
  
"Please Harry, I'm not your teacher anymore and haven't been quite for some time. Call me Remus." A broad smile appeared on his face. "Or if you prefer, you can call me Moony."  
  
"Umm…alright then Moony," Harry said with a small smile, but it quickly vanished when he pulled his thoughts back to what he wanted to talk about. "Is…is what I overheard really true?"  
  
Remus' smile disappeared. "Depends on what you overheard Harry. But if it's answers that you want, I'm not sure I can give them to you."  
  
Harry walked over to his closet and took out his Firebolt. It was his most prized and favorite possession, a Christmas gift from Sirius after he'd broken out of Azkaban in Harry's third year. Tears began to well up in Harry's eyes as he thought back to the time Sirius had sat in the stands and watched one of his Quidditch matches.  
  
  
  
"Is Catherine really Sirius' wife? Is she my godmother?" Harry finally managed to ask. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that Remus wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
Remus sighed deeply. "Yes Harry. That is one thing that is true."   
  
Harry whirled around to face Remus, no longer caring if his tears were seen. "Why didn't anyone tell me?! You, Sirius, Dumbledore?! Was this another thing you were 'protecting' me from?!"  
  
"No, it's not like that Harry." Remus said quickly. "Sirius couldn't bear to talk about Catherine, nor could I for that matter. She meant everything to Sirius and when she died…"  
  
"But she didn't die! She's here, alive! Why would she pretend to be dead?! Why would she hurt Sirius like that?!" Harry was beyond angry, and he could tell that these were questions were plaguing Remus as well.  
  
Remus shook his head. "That's something that I can't answer Harry. No one other than Catherine can answer that."  
  
"I'm sick and tired of being kept in the dark!" Harry shouted angrily. "I'm not a little child who needs protecting from the world!"   
  
"And it's time that we stopped treating you like one." A resigned voice said from the doorway. Both Harry and Remus nearly jumped out of their skin in surprise. Catherine was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, the hood of her cloak pulled up to hide her face.  
  
"I will explain everything as soon as we arrive at headquarters, but I believe that we have overstayed our welcome with your aunt and uncle." And with that she turned and walked back downstairs. Harry shot an enraged look at where she had been standing before grabbing Hedwig's cage and following.   
  
Remus sighed heavily. It's going to take more than answers for Harry this time. He's lost and been through too much already.   
  
"Locomotor trunk." He muttered with a flick of his wand before he followed Catherine and Harry.  
  
"I NEVER WANT TO SEE THE BOY AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME WOMAN?!"   
  
Remus gritted his teeth as he entered the room where Catherine, Harry, and the Dursley's were standing. He could understand Catherine wanting to get Harry away from them; a part of him even agreed with her that Harry would be better off living permanently at Grimmauld Place. But he couldn't ignore what Albus Dumbledore had told him after Sirius had died.  
  
"It is for Harry's protection Remus. I know that you feel responsible for him now that Sirius is gone, but Privet Drive is the one place where Lord Voldemort cannot touch him. As long as it remains his home, he will be safe."  
  
"If you ever call me 'woman' again, I'll make sure that my husband comes over here and pays you a visit." A cruel smile passed over her visible features. "In fact, he may want to as it is once I tell him the details of how you've been mistreating Harry."  
  
Remus and Harry looked at her in disbelieving outrage, but they both noticed the effect that her words had on the Dursley's as they backed hurriedly away from her.  
  
"I would advise you to say goodbye to them Harry." Catherine said as she watched the Dursley's cower. "This is the last time you will ever be on Privet Drive." And with a swirl of her cloak, she marched passed Harry and Remus and out the back door.  
  
Remus took a deep, calming breath and placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, hoping that the boy could hold his temper until they got to headquarters.   
  
Harry stared at the door though which Catherine had exited and took a deep breath. She had a hell of a lot of explaining to do, but there were more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. He turned and looked disdainfully at his aunt and uncle.   
  
"I can't say it's been fun or that I'll miss you, but thank you for taking me in." He said in the most level voice he could manage.  
  
"Just get out and never come back boy," his uncle sneered, but then he noticed the cold look Remus was giving him. "And a…you're welcome."   
  
Remus tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder and steered him out the backdoor of the house.  
  
"And good riddance." Harry muttered once they were outside, causing Remus nearly laughed out loud.   
  
"So how are we getting there? Brooms?" Harry asked in a would-be-calm voice as he and Remus joined Catherine at the far end of the yard. He was itching to mount his Firebolt and fly away from this place once and for all.  
  
Catherine shook her head. "Nope, that would take too long. And, unlike your father and godfather, I was never very good at flying. Can't stand heights." She said as she pulled something out of her jeans pocket. "Portkeys are the only way to travel."  
  
Remus looked at her in surprise. "Where on Earth did you get a portkey? Were you planning all this?"  
  
"Not really. But Dumbledore said I should be prepared to leave on short notice. That's why he gave me the location of headquarters."  
  
"You mean…Dumbledore SENT you here?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course he sent me. How else do you think I found you so quickly?" Catherine replied shortly. "Now grab on. The sooner we leave this place, the better I'll feel." Harry and Remus looked at one another in astonishment for a moment before Remus placed Harry's trunk between them. Harry shifted Hedwig's cage under his arm and clutched his broom tightly in his left hand before placing two fingers on the object in Catherine's outstretched hand.  
  
Remus grasped one of the handles on Harry's trunk tightly before also placing a finger on the object, which he recognized as the put-outer Sirius had given her the Christmas in their sixth year.   
  
"Ready?" Catherine asked as she held her wand close to the put-outer. When both Harry and Remus nodded, she tapped it and muttered something under her breath. Harry soon felt the familiar tugging behind his navel and shut his eyes tightly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Within seconds he felt his feet connect firmly the ground once again.   
  
He opened his eyes and immediately recognized Grimmauld Place. In fact, they were standing right in between numbers 11 and 13.   
  
"Uh…I take it back," Harry looked to his left and saw Catherine hunched over, pale as a ghost. "I don't think I like traveling by portkey either."  
  
Harry looked to his right and saw a very windswept looking Remus getting off the ground. "Remind me to never again take a portkey that you create. That was worse than when James made them."  
  
Harry grinned at the glare Catherine shot Remus. "Yes well, you try living as a muggle for 15 years only to relearn everything in a matter of hours."  
  
Remus laughed and helped her stand up straight. "Let's get inside before anyone sees us. I'm sure there will be a rut in the floor from where Molly has been pacing since I left."  
  
Harry's eyes brightened considerably. "Ron's here?"   
  
Remus waved his wand at Harry's trunk, causing it to follow them towards the place where number twelve should be. It magically materialized as they approached.  
  
"Yes, he and his family arrived here about a week ago, and they've been worried sick about you. When Molly heard about the attack it took Arthur, the twins, AND Ron to restrain her." Remus said as he knocked on the door.  
  
"BLOOD TRAITORS, RASCALS, BE GONE FROM THIS PLACE!!!" a voice shrieked from the other side of the door.  
  
Catherine cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Remus. "Dare I ask?"  
  
"That would be Sirius' dear old mum." Harry said as the pounding of footsteps reached their ears. Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her pale. "Didn't you know? This is the house where Sirius grew up. Headquarters is located on the Black estate."  
  
Catherine's whole body began to tremble. I can't do this! I'm not ready to face the life I was forced to abandon…I'm not ready to grieve for my husband.   
  
Remus noticed her trembling and looked at her in concern. But before he had a chance to voice any of the concerns, the door was flung wide open.  
  
"Oh thank heavens!" a very emotional Molly Weasley cried as she threw her arms around Harry. "I'm so relieved…out of my mind with worry!"  
  
"Oi," Harry grunted as he was crushed in her hug. "Mrs. Weasley, I do need to breath you know."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear." She cried as she released him. "I was just so worried about you." She stepped back and allowed the three of them to enter the house, though she didn't pay any attention to Catherine.  
  
"Hi ya Harry," a new voice sounded from the stairs. "Doin' alright Mate?"  
  
Harry grinned as Ron came bounding down the stairs, followed closely by Hermione and his sister Ginny.   
  
"It's good to see you Harry," Hermione said as she rushed past Ron to give Harry a hug. "I'm so glad that Professor Lupin was able to get to you in time. When we heard about the attack…"  
  
"It wasn't me Hermione." Remus interjected. "By the time I'd arrived, Harry was already safely back in his house." He resisted the urge to say 'home' as Catherine was still standing right beside him.  
  
Hermione looked between Harry and Remus in confusion. "Then how…" It was only then that everyone noticed the stranger standing in the shadows.  
  
Remus smiled warmly and stepped aside, pulling her into the dim light of the hallway. "Ron, Ginny, Hermione. I'd like you to meet Catherine. She's the one who helped Harry ward off the Death Eaters."  
  
Catherine pushed back her hood and gave them a pained smile. Mrs. Weasley went chalk white in under three seconds.  
  
"It's not possible," Catherine heard her mutter. "I must be seeing things. Remus, tell me I'm seeing things."  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked between Catherine and Mrs. Weasley in utter bewilderment.  
  
"I assure you Molly, you aren't seeing things." Catherine said in a hushed voice. "I've finally come back."  
  
"FOUL, TRECHEROUS WENCH!" Catherine turned in surprise to face the portrait of Mrs. Black. "HIS stench is all over you! No mate of HIS is welcome in MY house!"  
  
"Oh would you shut up!" Harry shouted at the portrait in disgust. "You're worse than a banshee! It's no wonder Sirius ran away and disowned you!"  
  
"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO IN THAT MANNER BY THE LIKES OF YOU! THAT SCUM WAS A SHAME TO THE NOBILE HOUSE OF BLACK!"  
  
"SILENCIO!" a wave of sparks struck the portrait, and although her lips were still moving, no sound came from the mouth of Mrs. Black. Harry looked behind him and saw Catherine's wand still pointing at the portrait.  
  
"I will not allow you to befoul my husband's name or memory any further." She whispered dangerously as she advanced towards the portrait. "Sirius always told me that you were horrible, but I never imagined this. You are a disgusting, vile hag. It blows my mind to even THINK that someone like you could have given birth to a man like Sirius."  
  
Everyone in the hall looked at her in shock. Harry and Remus couldn't believe that she had stood up to Mrs. Black so forcefully. But the others, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley, couldn't believe what she had said.  
  
"You're…Sirius' wife?" Ron asked in amazement. "I didn't even know that he was married! Did you Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not until an hour ago. Believe me; I'm as shocked as the rest of you."  
  
"Is Dumbledore here?" Catherine asked curtly, ignoring the conversation between Ron and Harry.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, though still pale, seemed to be regaining her composure. "Yes, he's upstairs in the drawing room. Fourth door on the left on the third floor."  
  
Catherine nodded her head in thanks and ran as fast as possible up the stairs.  
  
"I honestly can't believe it," Mrs. Weasley muttered as she stared after Catherine. "After all this time, and now with Sirius…"  
  
Remus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know it's a shock Molly, but I'm sure she has her reasons for staying away so long."  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily. "I just wish that Sirius were here. It would have done his heart good to know that she was alright."  
  
***  
  
Catherine stood in front of the drawing room door for over a minute before finally gathering up the courage to knock.   
  
Come on Girl, she berated herself angrily. He was the one who sought you out and asked you to come. It's not as if your coming out of the blue.  
  
She couldn't help but sigh as she thought over the night's events. Her shouting match with Sirius' mum, though not unexpected given what Sirius had told her, had left her feeling horrible. She had not wanted Harry and his friends to find out that way.  
  
"Enter." A gentle voice said from the other side of the door. Catherine took several deep breaths before pushing the door open.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting at a large, ornate desk on the far side of the room. It was covered with scrolls of parchment and large, dusty looking volumes. She couldn't help but smile. Some things would never change.  
  
"Any problems Remus?" he asked as he continued pouring over the scrolls in front of him.  
  
"It's not Remus," came the hushed response. Dumbledore looked up in surprise and nearly fell out of his chair.  
  
"Hello Grandfather," Catherine said as she moved away from the door. "I came as soon as I could."   
  
Dumbledore got up and quickly swept her into a hug. "I wasn't sure you'd come," He said as he pulled away from her. "I know what a difficult time this must be for you."  
  
Catherine looked away from him for a moment. "Difficult would be putting it mildly," She turned back and looked him in the eye. "But my godson's wellbeing takes precedence now."  
  
"Have you seen Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he led her to a sofa near the desk.  
  
"Yes, I met up with him moments before Lucious, Bellatrix, and about a half dozen Dementors." She said as she removed her cloak and sat down.   
  
"So the rumors must be true," Dumbledore said somberly. "Lord Voldemort has succeeded in capturing Azkaban."  
  
Catherine nodded sadly. "Harry said something about Lucious having been sent to Azkaban. I must say that that was somewhat surprising to hear. I always thought that Fudge and Lucious were rather…close."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, he was captured the night that…" his voice trailed off and he looked at Catherine mournfully.  
  
"The night that Sirius died," Catherine finished in a detached voice. Dumbledore took her hand and held it tightly in his.  
  
"How did Harry react when he saw you?"  
  
Catherine snorted sourly. "Exactly as I expected. He had absolutely no idea who I was. I think the only reason he didn't attack me on the spot was because I said I had known Sirius and his parents."  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Have you told him anything?"  
  
Catherine shook her head, and Dumbledore saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Nothing but my name, though I'm sure he figured a large portion out when I snapped at Remus and those muggle relations of his."  
  
"Remus has seen you? That must have been quite a shock for the both of you."  
  
Catherine inhaled deeply and averted her eyes to the ceiling. "You don't know the half of it. And that hag in the portrait downstairs…"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Yes, she is quite a handful. We've been trying for ages to get her and the other portraits down, but permanent sticking charms are complicated things to reverse."  
  
Catherine shook her head and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Sirius always said that she was horrible, but I never imagined anything like this." She looked back at Dumbledore. "She said that his stink was all over me, that no mate of his would ever be welcome in her house."  
  
Dumbledore's brow creased in agitation. "I see. And I'm assuming Harry was there when she said this to you?"   
  
Catherine nodded. "Along with Molly and a few of Harry's friends," She hid her face in her hands as a few tears leaked out. "Damn it! This is not how I wanted Harry to find out."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and pulled her closer to him as she cried. "I think the time has come Catherine. Harry and Remus deserve an explanation."  
  
Catherine's eyes snapped open but she didn't move from her current position. "Are you sure you want to do this Grandfather? You will have just as much, if not more explaining to do."   
  
"I will not keep anything further from Harry. He has lost too much as a result of my withholding information from him."  
  
Catherine sighed and pulled away from him. "I suppose you're right. It is time that Harry and Remus learned the truth about what happened." 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Before any of you flame me and say that I'm an idiot and I screwed up the timeline that was mentioned in PoA, let me explain something. When I started writing this story, I hadn't read PoA for a LONG time. When I finally got around to rereading it, I noticed that Fudge mentioned something about Lily and James being killed barley a week after Sirius became their secret-keeper. But then in OotP, Dumbledore says that the prophesy was made before Harry was even born! I've read over and over again (and I'm pretty sure it was mentioned in book one) that Harry was a year old when Voldemort attacked his family. I'm don't think that Fudge ever actually knew when the Fidelius Charm was cast (he wasn't even Minister of Magic at the time) and was only assuming and making a lot of things up when he was talking to Madam Rosmerta in PoA.   
  
So don't criticize or flame me about my timeline. ARIGATOU!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"It's a bit dodgy don't you think?" Ron wondered out loud after Harry finished telling him, Ginny, and Hermione about the night's events. "I mean, there's a fine line between coincidence and a trap."  
  
Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione and noticed them cuddling. I should have seen it coming. he mused with a slight smile. All the rows they had, Ron's reaction to Krum. It was obvious that they liked one another.  
  
"Ron's right Harry," Hermione piped up, interrupting his thoughts. "If Malfoy and Lestrange weren't even surprised that she was there, it may have been a trap."   
  
"But why would she protect Harry if it was a trap? She doesn't strike me as the type to be a Death Eater." Ginny seemed determined to defend Catherine.   
  
"Well, I suppose it's possible she's a spy. But then the question becomes, whose side is she on?" Hermione said with a shrug.  
  
"But she's Sirius' wife!" Ginny exclaimed as if this would settle the matter. "I highly doubt he would fall for ANYONE with ties to Voldemort."  
  
Harry felt a lump rise in his throat at the mention of his godfather. "I still can't believe he didn't tell me he'd been married." He whispered as tears began to well in his eyes.  
  
Everyone looked at Harry sadly. Though Sirius' death had hit them all rather hard, they knew that their pain paled in comparison with Harry's.  
  
"Well, Sirius never really told us anything about his life before Azkaban." Hermione said in a small, sorrow filled voice. "Maybe he couldn't bear to talk about her."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's what Moony said." At the stunned looks on the other's faces, he explained. "Professor Lupin's school nickname was Moony. He wants me to call him that now."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted any further conversation. Ginny, being the closest one to the door, got up and opened it.   
  
"Good evening Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said with a smile as he stepped into the room. Harry nearly laughed out loud at how quickly Ron and Hermione separated and skirted to opposite ends of the bed they were sitting on.   
  
"Harry, what in the world is that on your cheek?" Dumbledore asked in concern as he stepped forward to have a closer look. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all looked at him in shock. They hadn't even noticed the steadily darkening, hand shaped bruise.  
  
Harry put his hand up to his now dully aching cheek and tried to hide the bruise. But Dumbledore would have none of it as he gently pushed Harry's hand away and took a closer look.  
  
Harry watched in grim fascination as the happy sparkle quickly left Dumbledore's eyes.   
  
"Who did this to you Harry?" There was a harsh edge to his voice that hadn't been there before.  
  
Harry was silent for a few moments before finally answering. "My uncle."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Why in the world did he hit you?"  
  
Harry had an overwhelming urge to scream that his family was a bunch of stupid gits, but he simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and stood up. "I need you all to follow me downstairs,"  
  
"Is there a meeting Professor?" Ron asked with a hint of excitement.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes Mister Weasley, but not a meeting of the Order. This meeting is only for those who loved and cared for Sirius." He looked directly at Harry. "It's time you learned the WHOLE truth."  
  
***  
  
Catherine sighed heavily and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she waited for Dumbledore to bring Harry and his friends down to the kitchen. Molly had started fussing over how thin she and Harry looked, and was now busy cooking.  
  
How am I going to make him understand? she thought sadly as she placed her head in her hands. I was such a fool! I should never have abandoned Sirius…This is all my fault!  
  
She felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder and looked up to see Remus smiling sadly.  
  
"It'll be alright Cathy," he said gently as he sat down beside her. "I'm sure you had good reason to do what you did."  
  
Catherine smiled humorlessly. "You'd think so wouldn't you?" She closed her eyes and tried to push back her tears. "I'm no so sure anymore."  
  
A loud crash from upstairs caused their conversation to halt. Remus' face darkened as he drew his wand and headed towards the door. Mrs. Black hadn't started screaming, for which he was thankful, though he was leery since the absence of her shrieking meant she had no objections to whoever was presently upstairs.  
  
"OW! Jeez, I thought we moved that thing for a reason!" a female voice shouted.  
  
Remus sighed in relief and chuckled as he put his wand away and opened the door for the new arrival. "Hello Tonks,"   
  
A bubblegum pink haired witch in black robes walked gingerly into the kitchen. "Hey Remus," she greeted as she sank into the nearest chair, not noticing Catherine's incredulous look. "I came as soon as I got Dumbledore's message. Any idea what the meetings about?"  
  
Remus gave Catherine an amused look. "Are you just going to sit there and not say anything?" He remembered Catherine and Tonks had been rather close at one time.   
  
"And spoil this moment of peace where I can brood? Not a chance." Catherine replied slyly.   
  
Tonks' entire body went ridged. "That voice…it can't be…there's no way…how can…"  
  
Catherine grimaced and rested her hand under her chin. "Were you guys all given a script to follow? God, everyone I've come across today has said that." She sulked.  
  
"Spitfire!" Tonks exclaimed as she leapt from her chair and tackled Catherine in a hug. Catherine let out a yelp as they both went crashing into the floor.  
  
"Oi!" Catherine grunted as she attempted to sit up. "Nymphadora, I think you're getting a little old to be tackling me down."  
  
"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks said coolly as she looked Catherine in the eye, but she was smiling so Catherine knew she wasn't really mad. She smiled back and disentangled herself from Tonks.  
  
"I just…I can't believe you're here." Tonks whispered as she helped Catherine to her feet. "We thought you were dead."  
  
The smile faded from Catherine's face. "That was sort of the idea," she muttered as she put her chair upright and sat down. Tonks was about to question her further, but stopped short when Dumbledore entered with Harry and his friends in tow.  
  
"Ah Tonks, I'm glad you could make it." Dumbledore said with a smile as he sat opposite Catherine.  
  
"So am I," Tonks said as she glanced once more at Catherine, before looking back at Dumbledore. "Arthur will be here as soon as he can. Fudge called him to his office just as we were getting ready to leave."   
  
Her eyes lit up when she noticed Harry. "Wotcher Harry."  
  
Harry gave her a half-smile and sat down next to her. "Hey Tonks. How have you been?"  
  
Tonks shrugged. "Can't complain I guess. Fudge is still a pain in the butt, though I highly doubt that will ever change."  
  
Catherine snickered. "I still can't believe that someone like HIM could be made Minister of Magic. I almost wish Barty Crouch would have been appointed; at least he was SOMEWHAT competent.  
  
"You have got to be joking," Ron said with an incredulous look at her. "He was as mental as they came when we met him." Catherine cocked her eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, well, well. I always wondered when I'd be seeing you again Sims." growled a voice from the doorway.   
  
Catherine blanched and nearly fell out of her chair at the sight of him. "Dear God Alastor! What happened to you?!"   
  
Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody walked slowly into the room, followed closely by Arthur Weasley.   
  
"I always told you that being an Auror had its down side didn't I? But you and that boyfriend of yours never believed me." Moody said as he sat down next to Dumbledore and took a drink from his hip flask.   
  
Mr. Weasley just stood in the doorway and stared at Catherine, a dumbfounded and disbelieving expression on his face.  
  
"Arthur dear, it's not polite to stare you know." Mrs. Weasley said with a note of amusement as she led her husband to the table and set bowls of soup in front of them all.  
  
"But…I just…I can't." he stuttered.  
  
"Oh for pity's sake," Catherine mumbled as she covered her face with her hands. "If one more person looks at me and says they can't believe it, I'm going to scream."  
  
"Yep, that's our Spitfire!" Tonks said with a laugh as she began eating. Remus chuckled and nodded in agreement.   
  
"Why do you call her that? And why did Mad-Eye call her Sims? I thought she was Sirius' wife." Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Sims is my maiden name." Catherine said from behind her hands. "Not many people knew that Sirius and I were married." She mock glared at Mad-eye from between her fingers. "But I think Alastor just likes to annoy me, because he was one of the few who knew."  
  
"And 'Spitfire' was her nickname from James and Sirius," Remus added with a grin as he took a slice of the bread Mrs. Weasley had just set down. "Even Sirius' temper paled in comparison to hers. She's the only woman I know of that could ever make him submit to her will."  
  
Catherine lowered her hands and glared at him. "Oh shut up Moony." She said as she took a small piece of bread and threw it at him. It hit him in the forehead before landing in his soup.   
  
Tonks nearly choked on her spoon, she was laughing so hard. Catherine gave her an amused look before launching another piece of bread at her, but it missed and hit Harry by accident. Ron snorted with laughter at Harry's indignant look before Harry flicked a spoonful of soup at him, hitting him in the side of the face. Catherine laughed at the exchange, but received four spoons full of soup in the face from Remus, Tonks, Harry, and Ron.   
  
Mrs. Weasley began screaming at them all to stop and act their age, but had to duck under the table as soup and bread came flying at her from all sides. Ginny was laughing uncontrollably as she, Tonks, and Catherine began pelting Remus, Harry and Ron with bread and as much soup as they could fit on their spoons.   
  
Remus shot a sly look and winked at Harry before picking up his bowl and apparating instantly behind Catherine. Before she could even turn around, he dumped his entire bowl of soup on her head.  
  
Ron was in tears, he was laughing so hard. He didn't even notice Hermione, whom he had accidentally hit with some soup, sneak behind him and pour a pitcher of pumpkin juice on his head.  
  
Ron shouted in surprise and shot up out of his chair, while Harry and Hermione fell to the floor laughing.  
  
Dumbledore, Moody, and Mr. Weasley simply sat back and watched in amusement as the food fight escalated. Dumbledore had erected a shield charm around them so that any misdirected projectiles would bounce back and hit the aggressor.  
  
When the laughter finally died down and everyone had helped clean up the aftermath of the food fight, Dumbledore's demeanor completely changed. He looked carefully at everyone seated at the table, a look of absolute seriousness in his eyes. "Now that we are all comfortable with one another, I think it's time we called this meeting to order."  
  
Catherine's smile vanished as she put her hands down on the table and stared fixated the table's surface.  
  
"I think the easiest way for us to go about this," Dumbledore continued. "Would be for us, meaning Catherine and myself, to simply answer any questions you might have."  
  
Everyone looked at Catherine and Dumbledore in confusion. "What do you need to explain Dumbledore? It's Sims that made us all believe she'd died." Moody growled as he looked at Catherine coldly. "Sirius never got over it; blamed himself for not being there to protect her."  
  
A look of utter anguish crossed Catherine's face as she continued to stare at the table, refusing to look at Harry or any of the gathered Order members.  
  
Dumbledore shot a piercing look at Moody. "Catherine is no more to blame for this situation than I am, as it was I that convinced her to go into hiding in the first place."  
  
A stunned silence followed these words; it was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.  
  
Harry was the first one to recover from the shock. "But…why Professor? Why would you do something like that to Sirius?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "Unfortunately, Sirius was not my top priority at the time." He glanced pointedly at Catherine. "At the time, I felt that my relations safety was of the utmost importance."  
  
Everyone in the room turned to look at Catherine in disbelief. She slowly raised her tear stained face and looked directly at her godson.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be this way…" she whispered hoarsely, speaking only to Harry. "It all went so horribly wrong."  
  
Harry could not believe what he was hearing. "You're damn right it went wrong!" he shouted angrily. "Sirius is dead! He died thinking that he failed you and all this time you were hiding! How could you?!" he looked sharply at Dumbledore. "Either of you?!"  
  
Catherine bit her lip and averted her eyes in an attempt to hold back the anguished scream that was threatening to escape, but she couldn't stop her tears. "You have no idea how sorry I am Harry," she whispered as she looked back at him. "If I could…"  
  
"What, you'd go back? Change what happened?" his face was emotionless, but his eyes held untold amounts of anger and hurt. "It doesn't work that way!" he shouted as he slammed his hands on the table and got up to leave.   
  
"Sit down Potter," Moody growled as Harry reached the door. "There are things here that need to be said."  
  
"Why should I listen to anything she has to say?" Harry asked in an icy voice without turning to look at any of them.  
  
"Because it will help you understand how things were Harry," Remus said softly as he watched Catherine's shoulders shake with silent sobs. "I know Catherine very well." He looked up to see Harry facing him. "And I know for a fact that she would have never left Sirius the way she did unless she had a very good reason."  
  
"It's true Harry," Tonks said quietly. "Catherine and Sirius were madly in love and totally devoted to each other. There must have been a damn good reason behind her faking her own death and leaving him like that."  
  
Harry looked from Remus to Tonks, and back again. How can they defend her?! He thought angrily. If she was so devoted to Sirius she wouldn't have left, no matter what the reason.  
  
"You have to understand what the times were like back then Harry," Dumbledore said as he got up and walked over to him. "The Auror's were always on the front lines against Lord Voldemort and his followers. Catherine, Sirius, and your father were three of the Ministry's best; but the danger was never ending."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "My dad and Sirius were…Auror's?"   
  
Dumbledore smiled fondly. "Yes, some of Alastor's best students."  
  
Moody snorted, but there was an unmistakable grin on his face. "Pain in my butt is what they were. Could never get them to sit down for more than a minute without causing some sort of trouble."  
  
The ghost of a smile crossed Catherine's face. "You were just too uptight Alastor. They kept you on your toes." But her smile quickly vanished as she sank back into her brood, leaving Dumbledore to continue the story.  
  
"I first learned of my relation to Catherine after she had left Hogwarts and become an Auror," Dumbledore told them all as he led Harry back to his seat before sitting down himself. "However, I felt it would be unwise to say anything at the time."  
  
"Why is that Professor?" asked Hermione curiously. She was just as anxious to learn the reasons behind Catherine's actions as the rest of the people in the room.  
  
"The war between our side and Lord Voldemort had already begun. If news had gotten out that a relation of mine was not only in England, but an Auror as well, she would have been Voldemort's number one target."   
  
"What exactly is the relationship between you two Dumbledore?" Moody asked with his usual growl.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't help but smile. "She is my first cousins great-great granddaughter. And yes," he added interpreting the stunned silence correctly. "I know that makes us distant relations."  
  
"My mum was the first witch in the family in two generations." Catherine said in a low whisper. "Neither my grandmother, or her mother before her, possessed any magical talents." Her face darkened considerably. "And before any of you ask, my father didn't have a drop of magic in him."  
  
A moment of intense silence followed her last remark. Harry noticed Tonks, Dumbledore, and Lupin's faces grow hard at the mention of Catherine's father, but decided not to press the matter at the moment.  
  
"This is all well and great Professor," Harry said with a steely look at Catherine. "But you still haven't explained what happened that would cause her to fake her death."  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I was just coming to that Harry." He looked at Harry gravely. "One month after you were born, Sirius and Catherine got married. It was a very private and secret ceremony. Only you, your mother and father, Remus, and myself were in attendance."  
  
"Wasn't Wormtail there? I mean, he was one of your Mates wasn't he?" Ron asked Remus, a hint of confusion in his voice.  
  
Remus' eyes narrowed. "No, he was invited but said that he had business to attend to. We were all somewhat disappointed, but didn't think much of it at the time."  
  
"Why was the wedding kept secret?" Ginny piped up.  
  
"We already knew that Sirius' brother was a Death Eater," Catherine answered in a monotone voice. "It was no secret that he was after Sirius. His becoming an Auror and openly opposing Voldemort was the ultimate betrayal in Regulus' eyes."  
  
"Months later," Dumbledore continued. "We received intelligence that Voldemort was after the Potters. And although James was somewhat against the idea, it was decided that the entire family go into hiding."  
  
"James always was stubborn," Remus whispered hoarsely. "Felt he would be seen as a coward if he went into hiding." Tears had welled up in his eyes as he let long suppressed memories resurface.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry, his eyes full of regret. "Although I offered myself as the secret keeper for the Fidelius Charm, your parents insisted on using Sirius." He paused for a moment to look at Catherine. "I immediately realized that this would put Catherine in even more danger, a thought that worried me greatly. And when it became obvious that there was a spy within the Order, I feared that my relationship to Catherine, no matter how small, would be discovered. I feared that Voldemort would use her, not only to get to you and your family, but also to take over the entire wizarding world."  
  
Harry's anger began to evaporate as he thought about what Dumbledore must have gone through, but his thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore continued. "Then my worst fear came true," he paused for a moment. "Catherine and Sirius were ambushed by a group of Death Eaters and nearly taken prisoner."  
  
Hermione gasped and looked at Catherine in horror. "That must have been terrifying." She said in a squeaky voice.  
  
Catherine laughed humorlessly. "It wasn't a picnic. I spent three weeks in St. Mungo's trying to recover." She looked up at Dumbledore, a vacant expression on her face. "That's when I found out Dumbledore and I were related."  
  
"Did Sirius know?" Harry asked in an almost inaudible voice. It actually frightened him knowing that Catherine and Sirius had been ambushed. He would never wish a meeting with them on anyone, no matter how angry he was.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I asked her not to tell anyone about it." At Harry's astonished look, he explained. "I felt that the fewer people who knew, the better it would be for them."  
  
Remus looked at her sympathetically. No wonder she was so distant with everyone when she was released. To carry something like that alone…  
  
"As the attacks on our forces picked up, I decided it would be best for Catherine to…disappear." He looked mournfully at everyone at the table. "I knew that Voldemort would use her as a weapon against, not only Sirius, but me as well. And I would have given anything to ensure her safety, just as I know Sirius would have."  
  
It's always nice to hear that you're a burden, Catherine thought resentfully as she listened to Dumbledore tell the story. Just great for one's self esteem.   
  
"So…how did you fake her death?" asked Ginny quietly, almost fearing to hear the answer.  
  
"We set up it up to make it look like another ambush." Dumbledore answered quietly, obviously hating to remember any of the events. He looked apprehensively at Catherine. "Though I should have listened to you."  
  
Catherine looked at him in confusion. "About what?"  
  
"About waiting one more night before putting the plan into action. And…also about telling Sirius of our relation."  
  
Catherine paled and began to shake uncontrollably. "You…you can't mean…"  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly before explaining it to everyone else. "I found out later, when Sirius was held briefly at Hogwarts, that the night Catherine disappeared was the night that Peter was made secret keeper."  
  
Everyone in the room paled and looked at Dumbledore in horror.   
  
"Oh God…" Remus whispered in shock.  
  
"I can't believe it…" Arthur Weasley said as he placed an arm around his wife's shaking shoulders.  
  
"This is all my fault," Catherine moaned before looking at Dumbledore angrily. "You should have let me tell him. This could have all been avoided if I had."  
  
Remus placed his hand over hers, but the look she gave him made him retreat almost instantly.  
  
"He had been talking to James and Lily about switching since the week you were ambushed." Dumbledore told her sorrowfully. "If I'd known…"  
  
"Well, got a taste of your own medicine then didn't you?" Catherine said coldly as she rose slowly from her chair. "This entire mess could have been avoided if you'd only trusted your family Grandfather." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Harry lay on his bed and listened to Ron's rhythmic snoring as he mulled over everything that had been said in the meeting.   
  
Catherine had stormed out of the house after losing her temper with Dumbledore and had still not returned to headquarters. And although he would probably never admit it to anyone, other than Moony perhaps, he was worried about her.  
  
The shock of learning that you gave up your whole life and everyone you loved when there was no need, when one more night could have meant the difference between life and death…he didn't want to imagine it.  
  
Yes he was still slightly angry with her for leaving; but now that he knew the whole story, he was mostly angry with Professor Dumbledore. But now a bigger question remained; what was going to happen to him now? Catherine was now his legal guardian, but what if she didn't want to take him? What if Dumbledore tried to make him go back to live on Private Drive?   
  
No, he thought firmly. Catherine and Moony both witnessed uncle Vernon hit me. They would never let Dumbledore send me back there.  
  
But then the protection spell came into question. He remembered Dumbledore's words from the last year as if they had just been spoken.  
  
"While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. Her blood became your refuge."  
  
But uncle Vernon chucked me out…it's not my home anymore. he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. I can't go there once a year anymore to regenerate the charm.  
  
With that thought in mind, he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
***  
  
Catherine returned to Headquarters a little before two the next morning and, after making sure that there was no one moving around on the upper floors, made her way down to the kitchen.  
  
I don't think I want anyone to see me like this, she thought as she splashed cold water on her face. The last thing I need is Remus and/or Molly fretting over me right now.  
  
She sat down at the table and conjured a cup of coffee, hoping that it would kill the awful headache she had from crying and drinking too much Butterbeer. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, reveling in the peace and quiet.  
  
"You look like hell," a voice said from the door. There was no need to raise her wand; she knew it could only be one person.  
  
"Go away Moony, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." She said without looking at him.   
  
"I didn't think you would be," he said as he pulled out a chair and sat beside her. "But I'm pretty sure that you need a friend right now."  
  
Catherine opened her eyes and looked at him despairingly, hating how well he knew her. "How can you even stand to be in the same room with me knowing that I betrayed Sirius the way I did?"  
  
Remus looked at her sternly. "I don't think you betrayed him at all. You did what you thought was best. You couldn't have known things would turn out the way they did."  
  
"I should have had more faith in him," She whispered as she closed her eyes and tried to fight back the fresh onslaught of tears. "Maybe if I'd just told him about Dumbledore…"  
  
"Stop it Cathy," Remus said shortly. "Dwelling on what could have or might have been will get you nowhere."  
  
"He switched Secret Keepers because of me Remus!" she shouted desperately as she banged her fists against the table. "How can I not dwell on that?! It's my fault that Lily and James died! It's my fault he went to Azkaban! It my fault…" but she stopped short when Remus engulfed her in a fierce hug.  
  
"None of it is your fault Spitfire," He whispered as he gentle stroked her hair. "Sirius knew what he was getting into that night in the Department of Mysteries."  
  
Catherine felt something wet hit her shoulder and knew that Remus was crying. Her resistance crumbled and she let out an agonized moan of sorrow.   
  
"He can't be gone! He just can't be!" she cried as she collapsed into him. "Sirius!"  
  
Remus shut his eyes tightly, willing the rest of his tears not to fall as he held Catherine tightly. But he soon realized that it was a losing battle and let them flow.  
  
"I have hardly even mourned for him Moony," Catherine sobbed into his shoulder. "I've been trying to convince myself that he pulled a stunt like mine. That he'll simply come walking back into our lives when he feels the time is right."  
  
Oh God, how I wish that were true. Remus thought sadly as his own tears continued to flow. But I know Sirius would never do that to Harry. Not after just getting him back.  
  
After nearly an hour of crying in each other's arms, the two friends broke apart.   
  
"Sorry Moony," Catherine said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to fall apart like that."  
  
"It's alright," he said with a warm smile. "I think you and I both needed that."  
  
Catherine smiled back at him before noticing her untouched coffee still on the table.   
  
"Yuck, cold coffee." She said with a disgusted face before making it disappear with a flick of her wand.   
  
"I think we had better get to bed," Remus said as he stifled a yawn. "If Molly finds out that we were awake until three in the morning, she'll skin us both." He noticed Catherine's face pale. "You don't need to sleep in one of the bedrooms if you don't want to. I can conjure up a bed for you in the sitting room on the main floor."  
  
  
  
Catherine gave him a dubious look. "Is that room safe?"   
  
Remus laughed softly and held his hand out to her as he got up. "Yes, that was the first room we 'cleaned' when we made this our headquarters. We used to hold our meetings there until we…sanitized the kitchen."  
  
"I would have hated to see this place before the Order moved in," she said seriously as she accepted his hand. "Who's been taking care of it all these years?"  
  
Remus' eyes clouded in anger. "A house – elf was here when we moved in."  
  
"Really? I haven't seen…"  
  
"He's no longer here." Remus said shortly as he led her to the sitting room. It was located right across from the staircase.  
  
"What happened to him?" Catherine asked curiously. She had never known house – elves to be any problem.  
  
"Tonks set him free so that Dumbledore could…deal with him."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Remus sighed and looked at her sadly. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you WHY Sirius went to the Department of Mysteries that night?"   
  
Catherine nodded slowly. "He…he went to save Harry."  
  
Remus nodded and flicked his wand to move all the furniture into the far corner. "Kreacher was the reason Harry was went to the Department of Mysteries in the first place." He flicked his wand again, making a small bed appear in the center of the room.   
  
Catherine's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand."  
  
Remus took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "I'm not totally sure how to explain all this, but Harry had a vision that night."  
  
Catherine's eyes widened as she sat next to him. "Harry is a Seer?"  
  
Remus chuckled lightly. "No, but that would make it easier to explain." He took another deep breath. "Voldemort and Harry are connected because of the curse that failed. Harry's scar…he can feel and see things that Voldemort does. Last year, Voldemort must have realized this too. He would plant images into Harry's mind, and sometimes Harry would, unknowingly, enter Voldemort's mind."  
  
Catherine just stared at him in awe and waited for him to continue. "That night…Harry had a vision of Sirius being captured and held in the Department of Mysteries. He tried to contact Sirius here to see if it was true and…" his voice began to break again, but he did his best to keep in level. "Kreacher told him that Sirius was never coming back from the Department of Mysteries."  
  
Catherine's whole body was trembling; but whether it was rage or sorrow, Remus couldn't tell. "What happened to the elf?" she asked coldly.  
  
Remus shook his head. "I'm not sure. After Tonks gave him cloths, Dumbledore just said to leave Kreacher to him."  
  
Catherine nodded her head slowly. "I guess I'll be speaking to Grandfather first thing in the morning then." She looked at Moody with a sad smile. "Thank you for telling me Moony."  
  
"No problem Spitfire." Remus said as he gave her a one armed hug. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'm sure you're exhausted." 


End file.
